It's called LOVE, right?
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: 'Pig, at the end, LOVE is still the best thing in this world.' Informed Sakura to her best friend. 'You think' Questioned Ino. Main: SasuIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, LeeTen. Implied: GaaIno, NejiIno, NaruHina, LeeSaku


**It's called LOVE, right?**

**Summary: "Pig, at the end, LOVE is still the best thing in this world." Informed Sakura to her best friend."You think?" Questioned Ino. Main: SasuIno, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, LeeTen. Implied: GaaIno, NejiIno, NaruHina, LeeSaku**

A 22 years old light blond woman is just sitting in the Torture and Interrogation office. She looked at the at the clock and it says '14:03'. The woman rolled her eyes "The time is running so darn slow." Mumbled Yamanaka Ino to herself.

It's quiet... or not. Her best friend named Haruno Sakura crashed the door violently. "FOREHEAD, WHAT DO YOU WANT EXACTLY? YOU DESTROYED MY DOOR.. AGAIN." Shouted Ino emphasizing the word 'again'.

In the other hand, the Haruno is panting heavily. "I-ino.." Said Sakura, catching her breath. "What forehead? Calm down first, will you?" Ordered Ino as Ino gave her a glass of water. Sakura drank the water. Ino looked at her. "Now, forehead you can talk."

Sakura inhaled and exhaled some air. "Ino, Sasuke is back." Informed Sakura to her blond best friend. "Say what, Sakura?" Ino asked, Ino wished she didn't mishear what her friend just said. "Sasuke's back." Sakura cleared to Ino. Ino gulped, she don't know what to feel at all. Her mind is all messed up and she felt her world turned upside down.

"Sakura, don't joke like that. It's not funny." Told Ino to her best friend. "Ino we're in reality. I was not playing with you when I said he's back. He's back, like we wished long time ago." Said Sakura. Sakura saw that Ino's eyes are all watery but she's holding those tears back. "Ino, if you wanna cry, then cry." Said Sakura with concern in her eyes. "First rule of being shinobi, don't show your emotion." Reminded Ino to Sakura. "Don't worry, Ino, there's no one here but me." Said Sakura as she gave her a warm smile.

The tears in Ino's eyes streamed down freely. The blond can't talk at all. Her pink-haired best friend went to her side and hugged her. "Ino, I understand." Said Sakura with genuine smile at her face. "Ino, do you wanna see him?" Inquired Sakura as she wiped the tears at her best friend's cheeks. "Is he okay?" Asked back by Ino. Sakura nodded. "He's fine, he's just mildly injured. He fought Naruto and the ANBU squad found their body at _Kirigakure_ not so long time ago. Naruto is quite injured too but both of them are stabled." Explained Sakura. Ino just smiled. "So Ino, wanna see him?" Asked Sakura for the 2nd time. Ino tried to smile. "Badly." Responded Ino. "Figured that out." Sakura said as she just smiled.

They went to Konoha Hospital together. Sakura led her best friend to his room. they stopped outside the room. "Are you ready?" Inquired Sakura. She nodded as a respond. The pink-haired lady stepped in first. Ino breath out before entering to his room.

She saw him, lying unconsciously but breathing. "Sakura, when he'll gain his consciousness?" Ino asked the woman beside her. "Who knows? But I know it won't take too long." Answered Sakura. Ino stared at his sleeping face. Ino smiled. Her best friend saw that smile. "Ino-pig, I know what're you thinking." Sakura said. "So what, forehead?" Answered by Ino. "Shut up, piggy, I know you still like him." Teased Sakura. "Grow up, forehead, you got it all wrong." Informed Ino. "So explain what that smile meant." Said Sakura.

"I just though that this event was unexpectedly." Replied Ino with soft look in her eyes. "I never thought that he'll ever go back to Konoha ever again." Ino continued. "Yeah, you got a point there, piggy." Responded Sakura. "Forehead, say, what did you feel when you saw him?" Canvassed Ino. "Well I was shocked and glad. You?" Sakura asked her back. "I can't explain. I am quite happy, nervous, angry, worry.. It's all mixed up." Responsed Ino.

While the ladies were talking the door opened, revealing the Godaime Hokage. "As I expected, I know both of you will be here." Said Tsunade. "Well, we are his friend after all those years." Implied Ino. "Shishou, when do you think Sasuke and Naruto will regain their consciousness?" Inquired Sakura. "Both of you are medical ninja as far as I remember. And You know it depends upon the patients not on us." Answered by the Godaime. "I am here right now because I want you, Yamanaka, to interrogate Uchiha Sasuek as soon as he wake up." Continued Tsunade. "Leave it to me, Tsunade-sama." Said Ino as she smiled. "Very well then, I am going." Tsunade said. The younger women bowed as the sign of their respect. The Hokage walked off.

"Ino, I think I have to go." Informed Sakura. "I will stay here for a while." Said Ino. Sakura smiled nastily. "Pig, better not to do inappropriate things will he's sleeping." Provoked Sakura. "What was that, forehead? I should tell you that too, you're going to see Naruto, right?" Ino shoot back. "See you later, piggy." Said Sakura. "You too, forehead." Answered Ino. Sakura stepped out the room.

Ino focused her attention to him. "_Hisashiburi-ne_, Sasuke-kun, approximately 9 years , it's been so long, don't you think? How are you? Where had you been? I missed you. Well you look hot as ever, eh? Hope you regain your consciousness soon. I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?" Said Ino to him even though she knows that he can't hear her at all. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." Whispered Ino. She kissed him in his forehead as a sign of goodbye and she walked out the room.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0  
**

**Hey guys new story from me. This is the like remaking my story "A Love Story", but I am still gonna update "A Love Story" since it hit more than 1500 hits. I will try to make everything right. And please if you guys see a mistake don't hesitate to tell me. I will update this as soon, maybe before Monday.**

_Hisashiburi-ne_ - Haven't see you for awhile.

**Please give a review. :D**


End file.
